


and it all ends with a bang

by memeticallyengineered



Series: the life and times of takumi hijirihara [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga)
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, One-Shot, Poetry, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Series: the life and times of takumi hijirihara [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	and it all ends with a bang

blood splatters the walls //  
as screams fill the air //  
an extinguishing of light //  
one brighter than any candle //  
irreplaceable even in a million years //

in a locked box lies //  
twin lights //  
and the hopes of two children //  
as they shiver silently //

blood drips on the floor //  
the child carries a knife //  
and as he slits another killer’s throat //  
the only thing he does is grin //

is this sort of life //  
a thing worth breathing for? //  
moments lived in fear //  
traded for one coated in blood //

a detective shivers and cries //  
on soft grass //  
as the pop of a firework //  
fills his senses with metal //  
and the click of a gun roars //

some echoes of the past //  
are harder to shake than most //


End file.
